To Give and To Get
by AshAnime
Summary: "Did you ever stop to consider that maybe you're the one who needs constant looking after, Ackerman?" - Rivamika, levikasa, levi, mikasa, snk, aot, ONESHOT.


**R&R**

_Hey so this is my first time writing for Rivamika, much less snk. If you've seen my tumblr you'd know that 99% of my blog is dedicated to snk and Levi so I felt like it was only right to finally write something for the fandom. When it comes to Levi i'm always concerned that i'll write him OOC so I don't know if I'll turn this into a series of oneshots or not. It all depends on the kind of feedback I get;)_

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Levi and Mikasa they'd be canon... just saying.

ENJOY!

* * *

**To Give and To Get**

**by AshAnime**

Giving is familiar to her.

She is used to giving and not expecting anything in return. She couldn't remember a day when she wasn't worrying about Eren or keeping an eye on Armin. She couldn't fathom not being there for them with every fiber of her being.

Mikasa Ackerman was a giving creature.

And she didn't do it for a reward or a pat on the back, but for a piece of mind. She did it so that she could fall asleep at night. She did it so that the world was a little less cruel every day.

This is why it baffled her immensely to be on the receiving end.

"What were you thinking?"

The words are filled with concern but the face they leap out from is stony and unfeeling. It's the most beautiful contradiction she has ever seen and she wonders if he knows that.

"I was thinking… that my friend was in danger… sir," she muttered calmly. There was no use in denying it, and she hoped he knew that she wouldn't change her choice if she had the chance to do it all over again.

Levi continued to glare up at her and she refrained from averting her gaze. He was always doing that, seeing right through her, and it bothered Mikasa that her scarf never did a good enough job of hiding her face.

"You think your life is something to simply throw away. Is that it, Ackerman? You're going to waste away your shitty life on a brat who should know better?"

Her brows dented as she frowned, but she refrained from saying anything.

"I've come across a lot of idiots but you're definitely in a league of your own. At least they were desperate to live."

Her hands clenched around her scarf but again she said nothing. She knew he was trying to get her to snap. He wanted to see her crack and sob about how right he was and how she'd never do it again.

But she didn't want to lie to him.

She'd never lie to him.

"My choices are my choices to make, sir." It's a feeble attempt to get him to understand, to get him to give up, but Levi is unrelenting. He always has been.

"Your choices could cost humanity this war," he spat.

"Heichou… do you speak for humanity or for yourself?"

He raised a brow at that and placed a hand on his hip, urging her to explain herself.

"I find it very hard to believe that you would be so worried about me. You… don't seem to like me very much. And when we do speak it seems as if you are barley tolerating me."

"Tch," he snorted. "I could say the same for you."

Mikasa sighed. "I'm just really surprised because… your face says one thing but your voice says another. I'm confused, sir."

Levi is quiet and for a split second Mikasa thought he would declare the conversation over and give her one final warning about valuing her life.

But then he was taking a step forward and practically eliminating the space between them. She shouldn't have been intimidated since he only came up to her nose, but she couldn't slow down her quickened heartbeat.

His voice was barley about a murmur when he spoke.

"You're always laying your life down for those two, always thinking about their survival over yours. You give yourself the short end of the stick time after time and you never flinch at the possibility of dying. Did you ever stop to consider that maybe _you're_ the one who needs constant looking after, Ackerman? Or is your life so much of a waste that you can't even fathom it?"

Mikasa's breath wavered as it coasted across his face.

"You're confused because this world is shitty and cruel and never gives back to those who give. But i'll tell you this, Brat: Stop looking at me with that confused face because I'm not going anywhere and I'm going to keep worrying until you finally start caring about yourself for once."

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak but it felt like there was a rock lodged in her throat. She simply nodded instead.

"Now go saddle up the horses for departure. That's an order."

On a normal day she would have cut her eyes at him and probably retort with a slick remark, but today was proving to be far from normal. Did her corporal just tell her that he cared about her safety? Had he just promised to always protect her?

Thinking about it made her head hurt.

So Mikasa turned and went to perform her duties because it made her forget the tingle in her cheeks. It made her forget the near death experience Eren had faced today. It made her forget Levi's piercing gaze and determined words.

It made her forget how _relieved_ she had felt the moment he said he'd never stop worrying.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think in the reviews. Did I do a good job? Did I get Levi and Mikasa right? I'm looking forward to seeing your feedback! I just really wanted to write something for these two (especially since chapter 58 came out) so thanks for reading this! ;D _


End file.
